Drawer assemblies of a cabinet structure often utilize laterally located sliding mechanisms to allow horizontal movement for opening and closing of the drawer. When the two slide mechanisms move horizontally at different rates, the drawer can become slanted about the direction of horizontal progress and may even become stuck in the cabinet. In order to prevent such problems to the user, various means to ensure even horizontal movement of the sides of the drawer have been devised.